The modern scientist needs more than functional laboratory equipment, computers and a bevy of graduate students. They need to be able to communicate easily and rapidly; to have access to visual and aural as well as textual information; the ability to incorporate materials in any of these forms into one product; the ability to store and retrieve such materials in an orderly fashion; the ability to gather needed pieces of information from anywhere in the world and make research findings likewise available. The tools for accomplishing these tasks must be made available, unobtrusive in operation, and configured for ease of use. The objective of the Technology Enhancement Core (TEC) is to facilitate MRDDC investigators' acquisition and use of up-to-date, economical, high- quality instrument-control, data-collection, data-analysis and communications devices and services. TEC services include computer/instruments, networking and media. Networking services include planning, circuit administration, network installation, local area network (LAN) management, development of network user tools, and training. Computer/instrument services include planning, purchasing, configuration, software setup, software development, hardware maintenance, repair and training on computers and biomedical laboratory equipment. Media services include development and maintenance of an MRDDRC information link on the World Wide Web (WWW), preparation of videotape research materials, online graphics data bases accessible through the network, installation and setup of multimedia hardware, information disseminations and training. Media services also provide sound recordings and still photographs, as well as computer-generated projection slides and overheads.